Leticia Draculea
Background She was a former Demon Lord. Black Rabbit says that she is one of the rarest for being a vampire, a pure-blooded vampire at that. Because she's a vampire, she's often called "Knight of Miniature Garden". It's a title earned by what her race have done in the past. As stated in Episode 4 - It Seems Some Pervert is After Black Rabbit?, a vampire can only be in the sun's rays within the Miniature Garden. This was mentioned by Black Rabbit when one of the Perseus members says they will sell her out of the Miniature Garden. Appearance Leticia has long blonde hair with curls in the end of it held by a huge black bow with two strands parted in the front. She has her blonde bangs covering her forehead and same blonde lashes. She has pale skin and red eyes, typical of a vampire. She is considerably short, her height is just above Black Rabbit's chest. Leticia's outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. Leticia also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit. Leticia can also take another , taller, more mature form that turns her into a true and pure blooded vampire, as seen in Episode 7, when she saves Asuka from hordes of rats. This form, however, appears once Leticia removes her ribbon, the ribbon thus making Leticia look like a young child. Personality She is someone that could easily agree to a decision. She is very quiet and soft spoken in her younger form. But when she is older, she is more drastic and louder. Relationships Black Rabbit - '''Black Rabbit treats her like a royal. Black Rabbit thinks about thanking Leticia for helping the community learn as stated in Episode 4 - It Seems Some Pervert is After Black Rabbit? '''Izayoi, Asuka and You- By the end of the anime season, she was made to their servant. Only by the end of Volume 4, she officially became their servant. Percher- Her comrade as maids of 'No Name'. Though Leticia is still the most senior maid of all. Powers & Abilities No longer having Divinity or her Lord of Vampire Gift, Leticia only retains powers of a pure-blooded vampire. And as a pure-blooded vampire, she can control darkness and is able to Gift others with the Gift of Vampirism, allowing a person to become a Demonic Species. Gift Lord of Vampire - Details are unknown, but the Lord of Vampire is a Gift that contained a portion of Leticia's soul. A special Gift would not transfer her consent, but it was shown that her power could control darkness and in early episode she was able to control the roots of a vampiric tree, create powerful gust of wind, form angel-like wings behind her back, summon her lance at will. By removing her maid headpiece she seem to grow taller and her power increases, as seen when she uses this power when fighthing strong opponents. Deceased Dragon's Portrait - Trivia Gallery Leticia Draculair.jpg Leticia Full.jpg Grownz.jpg Imachsidgsiaaiojncge.jpg Imagrrttyyyhhge.jpg Imahjkiiiuytffge.jpg Imfghhuhgtrrage.jpg Lanceticia.jpg Imssddrtyyggage.jpg Imadfttyyge.jpg 14.44.jpg 14.46.jpg 14.47.jpg Imdtyyuuggage.jpg Imafyhhhugugggge.jpg Imavghjhhggfge.jpg Imfghhiiihghiiage.jpg Imagghjoppe.jpg Impoutcage.jpg Age.jpg Leticia Izayoi.jpg Bath2.jpg Massage.jpg Let Tacos.png Episode8 (33).jpg Episode8 (16).jpg Episode8 (2).jpg Episode8 (7).jpg Leticia and Pest.jpg Episode9 (3).jpg leticiaredbg.jpg Leticia 1.png Leticia 2.png Leticia 4.png Leticia 12.png Leticia 6.png Leticia 5.png Leticia 8.png Leticia 9.png Leticia 11.png Leticia Sim Disolve.jpg Snake Vs Girls.jpg Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Female